Boggy B (Worms)
Boggy B is a protagonist of Worms series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography INCOMING! TBA THE LEGACY OF BOGGY B: *Worms (1995) *Worms Reinforcements *Worms: The Director's Cut *Worms 2 *Worms Armageddon *Worms World Party *Worms 3D *Worms Forts: Under Siege *Worms 4: Mayhem *Worms: Open Warfare *Worms (2007) *Worms: Open Warfare 2 *Worms: A Space Oddity *Worms 2: Armageddon *Worms Reloaded *Worms: Battle Islands *Worms Ultimate Mayhem *Worms Revolution *Worms for Facebook (Closed) *Worms 3 *Worms Clan Wars *Worms Battlegrounds *Worms World Party Remastered *Worms 4 *Worms W.M.D Arcade Opening Rival Name: Lemming Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Gameplay Boggy is a tactical fighter. With a large variety of moves and few combos, he is perfect for anyone who is looking for a challenge. (Square Moves) *'Prod - ' - Boggy B does a simple punch that slightly pushes the opponent away. *'Baseball Bat - ' or + - Boggy B launches the opponent with his baseball bat. *'Ninja Rope - ' + - Shoots a ninja rope in a diagonal direction from himself. If it hits a wall, he pulls himself up to that spot and can drop Dynamite. *'Pneumatic Drill - ' + - Drops to the ground, drilling the ground similar as Big Daddy's Drill Slam. *'Air Prod - ' (midair) *'Air Baseball Bat - ' or + (midair) *'Air Ninja Rope - ' + (midair) *'Air Pneumatic Drill - ' + (midair) center (Triangle Moves) *'Uzi - ' file:btn_triangle.png - Hold the button to aim as you fire out 15 rapid-fire bullets. *'Bazooka - ' or + - Fires a chargeable Bazooka. *'Cluster Bomb - ' + - Throws a Cluster Bomb, which after a second explodes into five mini shrapnel pieces that fall to the ground, causing more explosions. *'Mine - ' + - Drops a mine right below him, which explodes on-contact. *'Air Uzi - ' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Bazooka - ' or + (midair) *'Air Cluster Bomb - ' + (midair) *'Air Mine - ' + (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Old Lady - ' - Pops out an old lady who walks in one direction and smack opponents with her cane before exploding. *'Sentry Turret - ' or + - Throws out a sentry turret. *'Teleport - ' + - Works same as Spike's Teleport Boots. *'Buffalo of Lies - ' + - Throws out a buffalo that runs forward, launching opponents on it's way. *'Air Old Lady - ' (midair) *'Air Sentry Turret - ' or + (midair) *'Air Teleport - ' + (midair) *'Air Buffalo of Lies - ' + (midair) (Throws) *'Sniper - ' or - Pulls out a sniper and snipes the opponent away. *'Blow Torch - ' - Proceeds to blow-torch the opponent upwards. *'Battle Axe - ' - Hits the opponent into the ground with a battle axe. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' - Turns himself invisible. *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) *'Holy Hand Grenade - ' (Level 1): Shoots out a Holy Hand Grenade, which explodes on impact. *'Concrete Donkey - ' (Level 2): Pulls out a cursor and upon activation, drops a giant concrete donkey statue which kills anything in it's drop area. *'Armageddon -' (Level 3): Boggy B causes asteroids to fall from the sky, similar to Fat Princess's. Lasts for 8 seconds and kill everyone who hit those asteroids. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Skip Go - '''Boggy B pulls out a skipping rope and says something while skipping. Quotes *'Character Select:' **'"Hello!" **"Yes sir!" **"Witness my craft." *'''Prematch: **'" *'Item Pick-up:' **'"Watch this!" **"Thank you!" **"All I want." **"I'll have that!" **"The early bird gets the worm, the late worm gets the weapon." *'Using Holy Hand Grenade:' **'"HALLELUJAH!" (before exploding) *'Using Concrete Donkey:' **'" *'Using Armagedoon:' **" *'Succesful KO:' **"Excellent!" **"That's you finished!" **"Maybe next time." ***grinning laugh* **"Piece of cake, cheesecake!" *'Respawn:' **"Bummer." **"Oh deary me!" **"I'll make you regret that!" **"Whoops!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Parachute - '''Boggy B drops from a parachute and gives a thumbs-up. Winning Screen *'Victory! - '''Boggy B jumps repeatedly up and down with a happy smile. Losing Screen *If using '''Victory! - '''Boggy B pulls out a detonator and explodes, turned into a gravestone. Costumes Clothless Worm Boggy B in his default appearance without any clothes. *Brown: Brown skin and yellow eyes *Yellow: Yellow skin and blue eyes *Green: Green skin and red eyes Army Worm Boggy B with a army soldier helmet on his head. *Red: Red helmet *Pink: Pink helmet *Black: Black helmet Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Characters